


Boy Crazy

by sweetpeaches69



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Poly Relationship, i might write a follow up chapter lmk if you guys would like that, stan is a bit boy crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: In Stan’s opinion, crushes are inconvenient. They take up time and energy and they hurt. They make your heart feel tight and make your head feel dizzy and make your mouth feel dry. To be quite honest, most boys have been making Stan feel that way lately. But it’s the worst around Bill Denbrough and Mike Hanlon.





	Boy Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this took me 7 months to write

In Stan’s opinion, crushes are inconvenient. They take up time and energy and they hurt. They make your heart feel tight and make your head feel dizzy and make your mouth feel dry.  


To be quite honest, most boys have been making Stan feel that way lately. Blake from his biology class, Terry from gym, Eddie, Ben, even Richie, which is quite the head scratcher.  


But it’s the worst around Bill Denbrough and Mike Hanlon. Fearless Bill, who Stan would follow to the ends of the Earth. Kind Mike, whose smile makes Stan feel like he’s floating.  


Currently, because Stan seems to have the worst luck in the world, he is sandwiched between said boys on Bill’s couch while they watch the Breakfast Club, which is Stan’s favorite. Because they are the two nicest boys on the planet, Bill and Mike let Stan pick the movie.

He hasn’t had a sleepover in a while. Probably not since he was thirteen. Probably not since he realized he couldn’t get through one without imagining what it would feel like to kiss whoever he was with. Now he’s eighteen, and Bill insisted that he come over for one. He had insisted that they all come over, but Eddie was currently quarantined because of a cold that his mother claimed was going around, Richie and Beverly both had their shift at the diner they worked at, and Ben was visiting his grandparents in Portland. That left Mike and Stan.

Stan is hyper-aware of the fact that every time Mike reaches for popcorn, he leans forward into Stan’s space, and Stan can smell his aftershave. He also can’t help but notice that when Bill laughs, he leans a little bit into Stan so that they’re connected from knee to shoulder.

Stan wants this to be over, but at the same time, dreads what comes next: having to change into pajamas in the same room as his two crushes. Having to fall asleep next to Mike on the air mattress Bill pulled out for them, with Bill in his bed, just above them, it makes him tingle all over in what could be either want or fear.

Bill is leaning over Stan to say something to Mike, but Stan can’t quite hear what because Bill’s hair smells like cinnamon, and where does one even buy cinnamon shampoo?

“...right, Stan?” Mike looks at Stan, his large white smile almost blinding Stan’s eyes.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Stan nods, not knowing what he just agreed with, and not particularly caring.

“I t-told you he’s not listening,” Bill laughs. His stutter is still there, but it’s a lot better than when they were kids. Besides, Stan doesn’t mind it. It’s familiar, a part of what makes Bill, well, Bill.

“I am,” Stan challenges. “I totally am.”

“Then why did you just agree with me when I called Richie ‘bangable’?” Mike grins and leans closer to Stan.

“Oh, fuck you guys,” Stan mutters as he crosses his arms and glares at the tv while the two boys laugh.

“Take us on a date, first, Stanley,” Bill teases, batting his lashes coquettishly.

“Spend my money on you two? You wish,” Stan says even as his heart begins to beat faster at the idea of taking Mike and Bill on a date. Maybe they’ll all go to that fancy Italian restaurant. Maybe they’ll all order different things but eat off of each other’s plates. Maybe, at the end, they’ll both kiss Stan on the cheek and tell him what a great boyfriend he is; how sweet and kind and generous-

“Come on, man. We know you have that Mitzvah money,” Mike sing-songs. “You could show us a good time!”

“That money is for college!” Stan shoves Mike playfully on the shoulder.

“Hey! Don’t start a fight you can’t finish,” Mike warns, grinning widely.

“Don’t worry, Stan! I’ll protect you!” Bill flexes his non-existent arm muscles.

Stan shakes his head, laughing. “You have no chance against Mike, Bill!”

“That’s right, William Denbrough! You’re no match for me! And now, I will claim my prize!” Mike wraps his arms around Stan’s waist and pulls him in close.

“D-damn you, Hanlon!” Bill shakes his fist. “Do not worry, sweet Stan, I shall save you!”

“Guys!” Stan snorts, “Stop it, you goofballs.”

Bill and Mike exchange a look, one that Stan can’t quite place. Mike still has his arms wrapped around Stan’s waist and it feels warm and comfortable.

“Um, St-St-Stan,” Bill starts, but quickly pauses, clearly frustrated that his stutter is acting up.

Mike moves an arm from around Stan’s waist to place his hand on the stuttering boy’s knee reassuringly.

Bill sighs and tries again. “Stan. Mike and I, w-we, uh, haven’t been completely honest. We had an ulterior motive when I invited you over.”

Stan blinks and tilts his head in confusion. “Okay...?”

Mike speaks up from behind Stan, his breath ghosting over Stan’s ear. Stan can’t help the shiver that rolls through his body. “We wanted to tell you that we...Bill and I, we have feelings for you.”

Stan’s first instinct is to laugh. It’s just so outlandish-sounding. Two attractive guys that Stan is actively crushing on, coming together to tell Stan that they both like him? What are the odds? “Wait, what?” Stan snorts in disbelief. “Are you two screwing with me?”

“N-no, Stan! We’re serious!”

Mike hums in agreement.

“Guys, I- you’re putting me in an awkward position here,” Stan frowns, “I don’t think I could choose one of you over the other. I like you both too much.” He goes to get off the couch, but pauses when Mike speaks up.

“Maybe...you...don’t have to choose.”

Stan turns to Mike, eyebrow raised. “Explain, please.”

Bill takes Stan’s hand in his. “We’re saying that it doesn’t have to be just you and Mike, or you and me, or Mike and me. It c-could b-b-be all three of us...if that’s what you want.”

Stan's eyes widen. One boyfriend sounds amazing. Two? Unbelievably incredible. “I-yeah. I think I’d like that,” He murmurs, nodding.

Two smiles simultaneously appear on Bill and Mike’s faces. Stan appreciates the synchronicity of it.

“Awesome,” Mike says through his grin. “See, babe? I told you it would all work out.”

Bill hums in agreement, a soft expression on his face. “You did.”

Stan tilts his head in confusion. “Wait, so did you actually ever invite the other losers? Because you said you two planned this...”

Bill blushes. “Uh. I invited everyone b-but I told them to make up an excuse as to why they’d b-b-be b-busy.”

"Sorry we tricked you, Stan. It was for a good reason, though."

Stan smiles and cuddles up between his two new boyfriends. "I'll say it was."

That night, squished up next to Bill and Mike in Bill's tiny bed, Stan sleeps better than he has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ hanbrough


End file.
